


You Brought Me Your Storm

by foxtales



Category: British Actor RPF, British Singers RPF
Genre: M/M, One Night Stands, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21635944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxtales/pseuds/foxtales
Summary: Many moons ago, fizzyblogic and I had a squeeful conversation re: Billy and Gary and this has been simmering in my mind ever since. This one's for you, Jason, my love.  ♥Originally written in 2007 and unbetaed.Title from the Snow Patrol song, A Dark Switch.
Relationships: Billy Boyd/Gary Lightbody
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	You Brought Me Your Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Many moons ago, fizzyblogic and I had a squeeful conversation re: Billy and Gary and this has been simmering in my mind ever since. This one's for you, Jason, my love. ♥
> 
> Originally written in 2007 and unbetaed.
> 
> Title from the Snow Patrol song, A Dark Switch.

Billy walked through the streets of Glasgow, a light rain falling around him as his trainers squelched on the wet pavement. He didn’t know exactly how long he’d been walking, but he was well soaked; he was on the other side of town and he could definitely go for a drink. There was a pub up the block, loud music spilling out as patrons wandered into the night and it was just what he was looking for – people and music to surround himself with, to lose himself in. Perfect.

He entered the smoky room and inhaled deeply before heading to the bar and ordering two fingers of scotch, neat, which he tossed back as soon as it was set in front of him. He ordered another, and then turned around to check the place out. It was packed and the crowd was enjoying the band onstage.

He could see why. The lead singer was tall and reed thin, with a mop of dark and out of control curls flailing about his face as he jumped around the stage working his guitar and the crowd, and the rest of the band was just as energetic. Billy smiled and leaned back against the bar, his eyes following the singer throughout the set.

By the end of the show, Billy was pleasantly buzzed. He’d had four fingers of whisky and two pints after that, and he was in a much better mood than when he’d entered the pub two hours ago. He felt a warm, wiry body move against his side and back and looked over to see the lead singer from the band leaning to the bar to order a drink. Nice, Billy thought as he took in the flushed skin, the sharp scent of sweat, the dilated pupils – the excitement of the stage was all over him.

“Great set, man,” Billy said with a smile. He looked back at the tender. “My shout.”

“Thanks, mate. Brilliant,” the singer replied, grinning widely. “Gary Lightbody,” he said, extending his hand.

Billy shivered as his hand was completely covered by Gary’s bigger one. He’d always had a thing for bigger men. “Billy Boyd.”

Gary’s Adam’s apple bobbed as his long, slender fingers stroked Billy’s hand as he released it. “Great to meet you.”

Billy’s bright and sharp green gaze flew to Gary’s face, meeting the taller man’s heated blue eyes. God, blue eyes, long, slender fingers, almost frenetic energy at times; Billy was forcibly reminded of Dom and shivered again, noticeably this time.

Gary picked up his scotch and slammed it back before setting the glass on the bar. He took a deep breath and met Billy’s eyes again, squarely. “I’m not far from here if you’d like to have another drink.”

“That sounds good,” Billy replied, his voice remarkably even and only the slightest bit of hoarse.

“Back in a tick, mate,” Gary said huskily before he disappeared into the crowd.

Billy busied himself with paying the night’s tab, and by the time that was done and he’d pulled his jacket on, Gary was back. Billy smiled, eyebrow rising in enquiry.

Gary stepped close to the shorter man and placed a large, warm hand in the small of Billy’s back, leading him toward the door with the slightest of pressure and the smallest of caresses.

“Do you have a car?” Gary asked quietly as they got out into the street.

“No, I walked.”

“From where?”

“Other side of town.”

Gary grunted and began walking.

“No, really, mate, I’m not bein’ vague” Billy chuckled. “I walked from St. Andrews.”

“Christ and that’s a fuckin’ hike, that is,” Gary said, surprised. “Were you thinking a cab home, then?”

Billy shrugged and it was Gary’s turn to chuckle. He didn’t say anything else though and they walked, a somehow comfortable silence between them, their arms and hands occasionally brushing tantalizingly as they went.

Gary looked down at the man walking beside him. He was much shorter than Gary usually found himself going for, but there was something about him, something dark and hurting and powerful that had made him irresistible; made Gary think that Billy Boyd was not going to be easily forgotten after tonight.

The walk only took about five minutes and then they were at his walk-up and at his door and he was fumbling with his keys; his hands shaking from the anticipation. He would have been mortified if he hadn’t been so turned on. He finally managed to get the door open and stepped quickly into his apartment, making sure Billy was in before he shut the door and locked it.

Next thing he knew, Billy was slamming him back against the door and stepping between his spread legs. Gary let out a surprised gasp and then Billy was growling as he rose to the tips of his toes and closed his mouth over Gary’s. The kiss was hard, forceful, Gary’s mouth already open for Billy, no hesitation and no pretense. Billy’s tongue teased a moan out of Gary as it mapped his mouth, his teeth, his own tongue. God but this man knew his way around a kiss, Gary thought vaguely as Billy pulled away, mouthing at his neck. His whole body jerked in response as sharp teeth nipped the hollow at the base of his throat.

“Oh God,” he managed as Billy’s tongue soothed the small sting before roaming up and lapping at Gary’s Adam’s apple. “Fuck, Billy…” he cried, his head falling back against the door, offering Billy whatever he wanted to take.

His head turned to the side and he saw them in the mirror there, all six foot two of him flat against the door, and all five foot five of Billy stretched up against him and in complete control. It was maybe the hottest thing he’d ever seen, Gary thought fleetingly before Billy reached for his mouth again, cajoling Gary’s tongue into his mouth and sucking on it. All thought fled his mind at that point and Gary was reduced to moaning and pleading and thrusting against the hard body between his legs.

“Mmm, lovely,” Billy ground out as he released Gary’s mouth and slid down his shaking body until he was back at his normal height, his small hands stroking down Gary’s sides and settling on his hips.

“Billy, please, God,” Gary babbled as Billy sucked at his left nipple through the shirt.

Billy’s hands began to undo the button and zip of Gary’s jeans. He didn’t even pull the jeans all that far down, just enough to free Gary’s cock so he could wrap his hand around it. He squeezed with the perfect amount of pressure and Gary choked out a moan as Billy began to stroke him with clever fingers.

“Want more,” Billy sighed as he sank to his knees and pressed his face into the seam of Gary’s inner thigh.

Gary nearly came just from that image alone, Billy on his knees, but still in complete control, his free hand working the jeans further down Gary’s thighs for further access. And then, Billy’s mouth was on Gary’s cock and he was sucking and wrapping that talented tongue around Gary’s dick and all Gary could do was shudder violently and thrust into Billy’s hot, wet mouth. Billy took him deep and continued sucking, his cheeks hollowing around the rigid flesh as Gary thrust blindly, head thrashing from side to side, eyes tightly closed, mouth open and spilling cries and curses.

Billy’s hand slipped between Gary’s legs and gently squeezed and rolled the taut balls with his fingers while his thumb rubbed the sensitive skin behind. It was only a few seconds later that Gary’s back arched as he came hard down Billy’s throat.

“God, Billy,” he panted as he relaxed back against the door, his breath stuttering in his chest.

Billy’s husky chuckle as he released Gary’s cock sent an intense shudder through his body and he couldn’t help the low and ragged moan that escaped.

“Liked that, did you?”

God that whisky sandpaper voice and the wicked mouth were going to kill him before tonight was over, Gary thought. “Yeah, I think you could say that,” he replied, his own voice still uneven.

Billy’s sexy half-grin made his stomach tighten. “Got more for you, Gary. Much more. Are you up for it?”

“Fuck yes,” Gary said hoarsely as he watched Billy rise gracefully to his feet.

“Brilliant,” Billy said, looking at Gary’s reawakening erection with gleaming eyes.


End file.
